Heated Sleepover's
by NALU0127
Summary: When Natsu wants to sleep over at Lucy's, will she turn him away or will something more happen? [Natsu D., Lucy H.]
1. Chapter 1

** Heated Sleepovers**

WARNING! LEMON!

[Lucy H./Natsu D.]

Lucy was in the middle of a strangley familiar dream (at 2am), when she heard a _CRASH!_ Unaware that the crash she heard was the infamous Natsu. "Hey Luce!" "NATSU! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S 2AM!" With that Lucy kicks her friend into the wall with a loud **THUD**.

"Geez Luce! I just wanted to know if i could crash here tonight..." "WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU HAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE!" "Yeah, but it's no fun being there all alone, besides your way more fun!" With that he gives her one of his signature smiles and crawls onto Lucy's bed ignoring her protests. "Come on Luce! It's not getting any earlier." All the blonde can do is stand there with her mouth agape thinking "_how can he expect me to get into bed with him!?_"

"You idiot...if your going to crash in my house your moving to the couch buddy..." "AWWWWW come on Luce dont be like that!" Natsu pouts at her but there's something about him that changed when she mentioned not climbing into bed with him...did he look...disappointed? No she must just be seeing things. "Well come on Luce! I think we both know i'm not movin'." What? What was that supposed to mean? This was very quickly turning into one of the strangest nights she has ever encountered with the strange fire eater... "Oh come on Luce, i dont think your going to sleep on the couch when your comfy bed is right here, do i bother ya that much?" He gives her an extremely suggestive smile and she finds her heart fluttering in response.

"Why are you doing this Natsu?" "Hmmm..." Natsu gets up and walks towards her. "W-what are you doing? Natsu?" "Lucy come on." They're standing face to face now and Natsu shows no signs of backing down from this. "Natssuuu why can't i just sleep in my own bed ALONE?" She hears him sigh and all of a sudden he picks her up and carries her over to the bed. "N-Natsu...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Lucy your being way to stubborn and you look super tired so your coming to bed one way or another."

Lucy hits at Natsu's back weakly knowing she can't get out of his grasp no matter how hard she tries. "So, are you going to tell me why you seem so suprised?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Lucy said. "What? Sure it has Luce i always sneak into bed with you in the middle of the night!" At this she stills, frozen in place with Natsu still holding her. "I didn't know about that..." "Oh yeah i never told you and you were always asleep, but I do." "WHY!?" Why is she not getting it? Natsu thinks frustrated with her. All of a sudden Natsu sets her roughly on the bed and looks into the blonde's soft chocolate brown eyes, he decides he can't hold back any longer and kisses her deeply. "N-N-Natsu...what are you..." But before she can say anymore he has her in another heated kiss as he runs his hands through her hair. She let's an involuntary moan out, as his hands massage her scalp in a relaxing yet somehow suggestive way.

She starts to pull away thinking that they shouldn't be doing this because they are best friends, but gets pulled back with more fervor than before and suprisingly she starts to kiss him back. Natsu is the first to break away from the kiss. "Luce will you come to bed now?" All she could do was nod as that familiar cocky smirk appeared on her partners face. She felt like punching the stupid grin off but found herself to dazed by the way he looked at her to move. "Natsu you are going to be the death of me." All he does is smile as he pulls her into a long heated kiss, as he slowly lures her into the bed not breaking the kiss once.

With that Natsu pulled Lucy down on to the bed.

"Luce, I just want to make sure you know something, Okay?" "O-okay..." He leaned down and started to kiss her harder than before as he slowly snaked his fingers through her hair and tugged ever so slightly, eliciting a moan from Lucy, which did strange things to him. He didn't know what was happening but before he could stop himself he was pulling Lucy's shirt up and over head, as he gazed down at her ample chest. He could feel his member becoming hard at the sight of the beautiful woman laying in front of him on the bed. Her hair was dissheveled and her lips were plump and swollen from how he had kissed her. He slowly leaned down snaking a hand behind her back to unlatch her bra, as he slid her shirt off, discarding them both. A heavy blush settled on her cheeks as she attempted to cover herself from his wandering gaze, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Don't hide yourself from me Lucy." She shivered at the mention of her full name, an impending heat began to pool between her legs and she couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth as Natsu leaned down and licked one of her pert nipples. He began to lick and suck on her left breast for a few minutes before moving to the next applying the same treatment. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her plump lips, as she arched her back so her breasts were pushed further into his sinfully skillful mouth. The things he was doing to her should be illegal, and he was only touching her breasts right now. _"Wait! What am i thinking, I can't think of further...activities with Natsu! This is wrong, this shouldn't be happening...but it feels so right..." _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lucy awoke with a start to Natsu lying in her bed. Yet strangely enough they were both mostly clothed...probably due to the fact that soon after Natsu had begun to show interest in her HE FELL ASLEEP! _HE JUST DID THAT SO I WOULD SLEEP WITH HIM HIM IN __**MY OWN BED! **_She thought. Lucy was furious, and practically dripping with rage because a certain salmon haired man had left her extremely sexually frustrated. Oh she was so getting him back for that. At this moment she had a realization, she liked Natsu...she didn't know exactly how much yet but she was sure she did. Obviously he did not have those same feelings though considering what happened yesterday.

Natsu woke up soon after Lucy hearing the water running in the bathroom and knowing she was taking a shower. He remembered last night vividly, remembering what he did and he felt awful. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he just got so tired all of a sudden. Not wanting to face and angry Lucy (which would definetly get him a 'Lucy Kick' he ran over to her window and jumped out.

Lucy walked back into her bedroom after taking a shower and automatically realized that Natsu was gone. Frustrated she fumed thinking _'Oh no your not getting of the hook that easily, he knows exactly what he did.'_ She sounded menacing in her own head and started to plot against the salmon haired man when he jumped through her windown once again.

"Hey Luce!" "...NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She fumed and started to stalk over to him emitting a dark aura to which he cowered away from. "WHAT WAS UP WITH YOU LAST NIGHT, ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I LEFT YOU SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!" At this she looked down and blushed automatically regretting she had said what she did. To her surprise he went to her and kissed her cheek softly, not wanting to go any further in fear he would pass out again. He decided that he had gotten too nervous around Lucy at such an intimate proximity and passed out.

She just looked at him amazed that he would do something like that after she had started fuming at him. She just pushed him away and got dressed.

He almost couldn't stand it, he had never been effected like this before, he didn't know what was happening to him. So he jumped out the window and headed to gild.

He heard her calling something like _'Use the door next time!'_ but he didn't pay attention because he had so many other things running through his head at the moment, like WHY THE FUCK HAD HE FALLEN ASLEEP?!


	3. Chapter 3

After Natsu left the guild that day he went straight back to Lucy's house. He was determined to finish what he had started, and he was prepared this time. He jumped in through the window to see that Lucy wasn't in his immediate line of sight, then he heard her humming in the shower and thought it the perfect time to execute his plan.

**NATSU POV**

I walked over to the bathroom door and found it suprisingly and fortunately unlocked. I opened it slowly as to not be figured out and stripped down to nothing. As I slid in i saw just how beautiful Lucy really was. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in golden waves, as water made her skin glisten and shine. Her curves and ass just made her all the more enticing. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist, she let out a shriek and broke away from me much to my disappointment.

"WHO THE HELL...NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" i ignored her question and wrapped my arms around her waist for the second time. I leaned down close so my breath was blowing over her ear. "I want you Lucy" I said as i leaned down and kissed her passionately.

She gasped so I took the chance to explore her mouth with my tougue. Soon she started to kiss me back and we were fighting for dominance. I broke away as both of us needed air, and began kissing down her neck and over her collar bone. She shivered under my touch and I smiled smugly, I know she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. "N-Natsu...I need to know something..." I pulled away just enough to look into her chocolate brown orbs to which my animalistic desire dissolved and turned into loving need.

"What is it?" I asked. "Do you love me?" She said, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Of course I love you Lucy, I would never have gone this far if I didn't." With that she kissed me...hard.

She broke away, both of our breaths ragged and heaving. "I love you too Natsu" she said and started to lick and kiss and suck down my neck and chest. She swirled her tougue around my naval and left butterfly kisses at the V shape just before my throbbing erection and my breath hitched. She reached out and gently grabbed it and I groaned. She just smirked and started to pump her hand up and down my shaft which made me growl.

But what I didn't expect was for her to lick the tip and slowly start to take me into her mouthI groaned at the foreign contact. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before and was so much better than my hand, which was to be expected. She slowly started to pump me in and out of her mouth using her hand to pleasure the parts of me she couldnt't fit into her beautiful mouth.

All I could do was groan louder and louder, I felt a familiar knot forming in the pit of my stomach and started to thrust in and out of her mouth, placing my hand gently on the back of her head. "Ahhh...Luce...I'm gonn-" Before I could finish I came into her mouth, spilling my hot seed into her sinful mouth in white hot ropes.

She licked up every single drop which looked so sexy. I then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to a standing position and took one of her nipples into my mouth, which made her moan loudly. Her long slender fingers weaved their way into my spiky salmon hair. After I had finished I moved on to her other neglected breast and began to suck and lick and bite her nipple like I did the other one. Then I slowly started to leave soft open mouthed kisses down between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach to womanhood where I stopped and looked up at her. She nodded, so I slowly began to lap at the folds of her pussy and she started to moan louder and louder until she was almost screaming. I started to move my tougue in and out her her and brought my thumb up to rub the small nub just above her pussy.

She was screaming with pleasure and with one final scream of "NATSU!" she came into my mouth and I lapped up her sweet juices. She tasted much better like this. I slowly came to a standing position and cupped my hands under her ass to lift her up. Taking the hint she wrapped her legs around my waist and my cock was pressed against her wet womanhood. "Are you ready?" I said, to which she responded with a nod and tightly shut her eyes. I started to enter her slowly, allowing her to adjust to my size, but once I was halfway in I hit some sort of wall.

I looked up at her to see if it was okay, all she did was nod, so I pushed past it and broke through. I looked up again to see tears streaming down Lucy's face and her breathing had become ragged. I became worried and kissed her tears away while asking "Lucy! Lucy are you alright?!" "Yes it just hurts a bit, but that's supposed to happen on a girls first time." "Are you sure? We can stop." Though I doubted I would be able to at this point.

"No, its ok its gone now, you can move." I breathed a sigh of relief and started to move in and out of her slowly to which she moaned and started to roll her hips. I growled at the way it made me go deeper inside of her and started to pick up the pace. Within a few thrusts I was slamming into her relentlessly and she was moaning louder and louder, screaming my name. "Natsu!...ungh!...faster!" she cried so I began slamming into her faster and faster. The speed was inhumanly fast and we both came together after a few final thrusts.

The euphoria my orgasm left me in had my knees buckling and I collapsed taking Lucy with me due to her using me as support. We were both panting furiously, trying to catch what breath we could.

"That...was...amazing" she said between pants. "Your...amazing" I said back.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

Then we sat under the steaming water of the shower, gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other as lovers do, and sealed our silent promise with passionate kiss.

END


End file.
